SECOND CHANCE
by aya13
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi see each other again after their disastrous marriage thirteen years ago.
1. Chapter 1

HI Guys! I promise to finish this story. Actually, I just need to type this as this story is based on my favorite novel. Of course, I changed the characters and some of the scenes but the story was taken from the novel I read before. If you guys are familiar with it, the title is "Second-Time Bride written by Lynne Graham."

I do not own sailor moon and I again derived some of the scenes from the book I mentioned.

I derive nothing from this aside from enjoyment. I have no plans of selling this story.

Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Chibiusa stood in the doorway bristling with teenage outrage and impatience. "Why do I have to go to Aunt Mina's?"

"Because that's where you go if I have work on Saturdays." Usagi said while frenziedly trying to button her blouse while wriggling her hips into a skirt, all the while casting anxious eyes on the clock and her daughter. "If you're with Minako, I won't have to worry about you."

"But, Mom! I'm thirteen! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Blue eyes glared accusingly on her parent.

"Look sweetie, can we talk about this when I get back tonight?" Usagi begged while blindly digging into her closet for a matching pair of shoes.

"I just want to go down the market with my friends to buy new clothes. All the best stuff will be gone if I have to go to Aunt Mina first-" Chibiusa's voice was cut off by a knock on the door.

"No worries! I let myself in!" Minako's voice said from the hallway.

"Thank God for small mercies…" mumbled Usagi as she walked-run in the direction of the voice.

"Sweetie, your Auntie Minako is here so you can discuss it with her. I have to go. See you later." Usagi said.

"Thanks a million for taking care of her. I swear I'll make it up to you someday!" yelled Usagi as she sped past her sweatdropping friend.

"See you later Usagi." Minako called after her retreating back.

"Mom, wait! Your shoes…" Chibiusa yelled.

"Too late for that…" Minako sighed.

Usagi hurried through the glass doors of Moon Estates breathless from her dash and feeling harassed but trying hard to look professional.

"Seiya has been looking for you twice already," Naru on reception told her in a warning hiss "and boy, he looks really troubled"

She felt as if a cold hand ran down her back. "Is there something wrong?"

"Seems that a very important client chose today of all days to look for a new house. Didn't you see the limousine parked in front." Naru replied.

"Oh…" Was all she was able to say before the phone on the reception desk began to ring.

"That must be him again, I better answer it." Naru said

"Reception, how may I help you?"

"Naru, Is Usagi in already?" Seiya's voice said.

"Yes, sir. She's beside me right now." Naru replied.

"Good. Have her come to my office now." Seiya said.

"You heard the man." Naru said, rolling her eyes as she set the phone down.

Hmm… What could be the problem? Usagi thought as she walked on the hallway leading to the door of her boss. She knocked on the door before opening it herself and walking straight in.

It was the woman she saw first. She was studying her watch in annoyance, a fabulous red hair partially hiding her face. A tall man was standing with his back turned to the door. He swung round as she entered but she couldn't see his face in the sunlight flooding through the windows.

"You're late…again." Seiya said, exasperated. "I was expecting you sooner." He said accusingly.

"Sorry. I hoped you haven't been waiting too long." Usagi bowed apologetically to the room in general.

"Never mind" Seiya sighed and turned to the man "Mr. Chiba, Ms. Brown, this is Ms. Usagi Tsukino. She will be showing you around the property you wish to see."

Usagi froze. _Chiba. _That name pounded into her brain like a sharp blow. Stunned, she stared at the male presence now blocking out the sunlight. All she could focus was the white shirt bounded by the lapels of a charcoal grey suit. Slowly, she tipped her blonde head back and looked up at him. Disbelief hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Mamoru Chiba! The shock was so intense that she couldn't do anything but stare at him, all color drained from her face.

Helplessly, her blue eyes collided with deep-set dark eyes fixed on her with an incredulous intensity that was as great as her own shock. And then, the luxuriant black lashes swept low, screening his gaze from her. She saw the tautness of his facial muscles and realized the fierce control he was exerting. With huge effort, she fought to regain her composure and begun to raise her hand "Mr. Chiba…" she stammered.

Mamoru ignored her gesture and addressed Seiya "Is this the only employee you have available?" he spoke sharply.

There was shocked silence.

"I assure you, Mr. Chiba. Ms. Tsukino is very familiar with the property you are interested in. She is one of our most experienced staff. " Seiya smiled tightly, dismay obvious in his expression.

"Mamoru darling, if we don't get a move on. I'll be late for my next appointment." The redhead complained, pouting as she gracefully stood from her chair. She approached Mamoru, ignoring Usagi, and slid her hand into Mamoru's in a possessive gesture and leaned into him to whisper something in his ear, her other hand moving caressingly over his chest before curving to one broad shoulder.

Usagi went still and stared. Then abruptly she looked away, every nerve in her body screaming. For a split second, she had been tempted to tear their bodies apart. The irrational urge shocked her to the core.

"However," Seiya was saying, completely oblivious to the undercurrents "If you want, I could go with you instead to accompany you but I'm afraid I don't have the same in depth knowledge with the place as Ms. Tsukino…" He frowned.

"Since we are in a hurry, Ms. Tsukino's services will be adequate." Mamoru said flatly.

_Adequate?!_Usagi's teeth clenched in fierce resentment accompanied by a humiliation so strong it seems to bathe her entire body.

Thirteen years ago, she was dumped unceremoniously and now her services were merely _Adequate?! _She does not deserve this dismissive description of her skills in front of her boss.

Stiffly, she exited the room and walked through the hallway. Her legs felt as if they might fold at any moment. Shock was definitely setting in.

"We'll use the limo" Mamoru said evenly behind her.

"Of course" she said half under her breath.

"So, tell us about this house," Beryl Brown invited thinly as Usagi sat along the seat indicated opposite her. She opened her mouth to speak but was startled by a glossy brochure landing squarely on her lap, making her jump. Startles blue eyes switched to the male presence she had been trying to ignore unsuccessfully.

"Time to research" Mamoru said very drily, his expressive mouth hard.

"You're not very efficient, are you?" Beryl remarked cuttingly. "Persistent sales talk is very painful but total ignorance is downright maddening!" She said.

Usagi blushed but said defensively " I was not informed which of the properties I handle you're interested in but if you would just tell me which one then I can give you all the information you need."

"It's the Greek palace" Mamoru said gently. "Don't worry about it, we can read too."

Usagi bent her head, his comment stung like acid to her skin. Why was he treating her like this? She doesn't understand his need to humiliate her. He couldn't still be blaming her after all these years? Their relationship was lost in time, she told herself. But then, common sense intervened, how could it be lost in time when she had Chibiusa? He stomach tightened in sudden tension.

The ringing of a telephone broke the tense silence. Usagi didn't even move, it's as if her whole brain had gone into a state of suspended animation, as if the world had stopped dead the instant she glanced up and seen Mamoru for the first time after thirteen years.

She flinched when Beryl suddenly shrieked in anger and shoved the phone back in her bag. "I have to go" she told Mamoru furiously. "Our client arrived early and Diamond wants me to come back right now. You might as well drop me off here. It's easier to take the taxi than to have you drive around. I'll try to come back as soon as my meeting's done."

"Relax, it's not important." Mamoru said soothingly.

"You!" she said, pointing an accusing finger in Usagi's direction "This would not be happening if you were on time!" She accused.

"Perhaps you would like to schedule a new appointment?" Usagi suggested with eagerness she tried to conceal but failed.

"No. I'll keep this one" Mamoru said, straight-faced.

Like a statue, Usagi kept her gaze outside the car as the limousine stopped. She heard the woman slid out after an unsuccessful attempt at a more emotional and physical goodbye. 'Of course they were lovers' she thought 'The intimacy between them was very obvious'

'They were viewing a house together. Were they getting married?' She was thinking as she heard the car door slam shut.

She froze as realization hit her. She is now all alone with Mamoru.

"It's been a day of unpleasant surprise." Mamoru commented grimly.

She courageously looked at him, blue eyes unguarded "Is that why you feel that you have to take it out on me?"

"You're not one of my happier memories. What do you expect?" Mamoru stared at her emotionlessly.

"I don't know…" She whispered. "I just never expected to see you again."

"Look on this as a once in a lifetime experience." He replied coldly. "As greedy little bitches go, you're still on top of my list and believe me, I would never wish a repeat performance."

A pin-dropping silence followed. Usagi turned bone white. Her shocked gaze meeting his dark gaze filled with hostility. He made no effort to hide his feeling. He despised her! But why? Didn't she let him go? Didn't she give him back what he wanted the most-his freedom? Was that selfless act not sufficient to remove his resentment?

"But it's comforting to find out that you're now poor enough to be forced to work for a living" Mamoru acknowledged, his cold eyes resting on her like ice.

"I don't understand… I've always worked for a living. How could you call me a greedy bitch? I took nothing from you or your family." Usagi asked in confusion.

"You call a million dollars nothing?"

"But I refused the money! Your father tried hard to make me accept but I didn't!" She said heatedly.

"You liar." Mamoru's moth hardened. "My father was not the one who made the offer. You made the demand. Father paid you to protect me."

"I didn't demand anything! I didn't accept anything either!" Usagi protested forcefully.

"I doesn't matter whether you admit it or not. That pay-off was a messy but merciful ending to a very disastrous affair." Mamoru said indifferently.

She bit the inside of her mouth until it bled, the pain steadying her a little. His Father, obviously his father lied to him and told him that she accepted the pay-off. Why didn't she anticipate that move? His family was obviously against their marriage from the beginning. Usagi stared blankly ahead, her mind filled with the remembered embarrassment, pain and rejection. Why had nobody told her how painful and destructive love is?

The cold glass being thrust in her hand dragged her back to the present. She looked at Mamoru dazedly

"Drink this. You look like you're about to pass out."

She reddened. He obviously got over the shock of seeing her. Although if he ever found out about Chibiusa, _He _might pass out. Immediately, she banished the thought, He never wanted the baby.

At nineteen, Mamoru had a long ist of things he wanted but a baby was not included in them. So knowing that, why did she marry him? The answer made her cringe. She had honestly believed that he loved her.

"You cut your hair." Mamoru observed.

"Yes, It's easier to manage." She absently replied. Still lost in the past.

"And you're wearing weird shoes" He added.

She looked at her fee, saw one black shoe and a red one. It didn't bother her, the shock of seeing Mamoru after thirteen years too great to bother with small embarrassment. "I wasn't suppose to go to work today. I was in a hurry" she said.

He gave a wolfish smile as he leaned back in the opposite seat. "You don't seem to have anything to say to me…"

At that remark, she tried to think of a thing to say.

"Well… You're still full of yourself." Usagi remarked helplessly

Mamoru stiffened.

"But then, why shouldn't you be?" She said sharply with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"I think it means that you should let me out of this car before I say something we both regret." Usagi said tightly, feeling violent emotions beginning to overwhelm her.

"Well, you never forget your first love." Mamoru said mockingly.

"Or what a Bastard he was…" The word were out before she could stop them.

Mamoru stiffened. "How can you say that to me?" He said incredulously.

"How?!" Usagi asked, not believing he could act the victim.

"Being married to you was the worst experience of my life!" she said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Believe me, I don't need a bribe to make me leave! You were bossy, selfish and completely insensitive to what I was going through!" She condemned in a shaking voice. "You left me at the mercy of your horrible family and allowed them to treat me like dirt. You stopped talking to me but that did not stop you from using me whenever you feel like it!"

Mamoru was shocked. The Usagi he knew would never dare to criticize him. She just crept around quiet and apologetic while silently adoring him, whatever he may say or do.

"In fact you went into a long sulk the same day we got married! Of course, the minute your family saw how you behaved, they were to quick to follow your lead! I didn't have one person making my life hell, I have a whole crowd!" She continued fiercely. "I don't care how any of you felt! I was only seventeen and I was pregnant! I did not deserve that kind of treatment!"

"So, when you took the money and ran, you thought it was your due," Mamoru grated out.

She looked at him. "I ran but I didn't take any money" She said, exhausted.

"I despised you for that." Mamoru said. "And to hear you abuse my family like this makes me very angry"

"I doubt I'll lose any sleep over that." Usagi muttered.

It was then that she noticed that limousine stopped. She looked outside at the Greek design mansion and knew that she could not bear to be in his company anymore. There was too much pain and anger inside her.

"I'm going to catch a taxi back to the office and say you cancelled." She said abruptly. "You can just come back on Monday if you're still interested in the property and see the house with someone else."

"I don't think your boss will believe that story." He murmured, giving her a curious and unnerving look.

"I don't care!" She said defiantly.

"So you still make stupid decisions on the spur of the moment." He said.

"Shut up!" She hissed, blushing.

"And you still blush like a furnace around me…" Mamoru said lazily, enjoying her reaction. "And, in spite of the years apart, you still turn me on hard and fast. Isn't that fascinating?"

Shocked silence greeted his statement.

Finally, Usagi was able to unstick he tongue from her mouth gone dry with shock

"If this is your idea of a joke…" She choked unsteadily.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You're feeling the same thing I'm feeling right now." He murmured, eyeing her with intensity, a slow and devastating smile curving his mouth.

Her breath was trapped in her throat. She could not tear her eyes from his, an old but never forgotten sensation creeping over her.

"Curiosity and excitement." He said softly. "How would you feel about an afternoon or immoral and erotic rediscovery?" He murmured thickly. His stare stoking her body as hot as flames "I'll take you to a hotel. For a few hours, we leave everything behind and relive the passion."

Usagi was stunned. His brazen disregard of something she holds sacred shocking her rigid. She recalled a long ago party when Mamoru had finally spoken to her only to make the smoothest pass she ever heard. She was shocked then when he suddenly approached her, gave he a drink and asked her to go to bed with him that night. She had slapped his face then.

"Usagi…" Mamoru breathed.

She came back to the present with a sense of intense pain. All of a sudden, she felt horribly lost and cold. "Sorry. I don't want to relive the passion." She told him tightly. "I admit that you were incredible in bed but I will never allow you to use me like that again. Once is enough. You're trying to humiliate me this time. That's one advantage of being grown-up. I can see the writings on the wall."

The endless silence pulsed with fierce undertone.

"I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you of all people" Mamoru exploded.

"I suppose it's a little comforting to know that you haven't changed. You're still an oversexed, immoral rat" She muttered.

"I am none of those things!" Mamoru thundered.

"Creep!" Usagi spat out. "You really are a lousy creep! Do you think I'm a whore or something!" She shouted, attempting to dive out of the vehicle.

A strong hand moved and captured her slender one." It was an stupid impulse. I don't know what came over me. I apologise." Mamoru growled.

"Let go of me!" She spat out.

He did and Usagi was able to get out of the car, shaking with anger. "And it's really pathetic to be using the same pick up line after all these years!" She hurled back for good measure.

"Will you keep your voice down!" Mamoru roared blushing as an old couple frowned at them, all the while giving them a wide berth.

Usagi looked at Mamoru and saw the unfamiliar look of uncertainty clouding his face and was comforted with the knowledge that this encounter has also shaken him up.

"Look, do you want to see this house or not?" she asked stiffly.

"If you can control yourself and stop hurling insults, I see no reason why we should not deal with each other on a business footing." Mamoru responded coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. They keep me going =)

Anyway. This is the second chapter.

Again, I'm insolvent. I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

An hour and a half later, Usagi sighed as she kicked the dust beneath her feet, wishing it was HIS face she was kicking. After that explosive encounter, Mamoru didn't look at her again. It was as if she was invisible.

'And that is how it should be' said her mind. She frowned. 'Why does it make her feel frustrated?'

Thinking about it, their romance had broken all class and status rules-Mamoru the only son from a very wealthy family and Usagi the lowly commoner. They don't have anything in common. They met and fell in love during her time as an exchange student in the States. And it was a very stormy and passionate affair. At first they were happy- but everything changed when she got pregnant.

Usagi snapped out of her depressing thoughts as Mamoru appeared at the front door of the house. Mamoru frowned in surprise as he saw her waiting.

"I thought you would have escaped to the agency." Mamoru said as he neared.

"Well, I'm sure my boss would be very impressed with that" She replied stiffly.

"If I knew you were going to wait, I wouldn't have spent so much time touring the house" He said.

"Are you trying to tell me that you care?!" She mocked. "One minute you're calling me a gold digging b-" her sentence ended with a scream as Mamoru suddenly swept her off her feet and delivered her inside the limousine she had not noticed arrive.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She demanded, suddenly flushed and out of breath.

"If we're about to have another argument, I'd rather do it privately" Mamoru said lightly. Apparently during the time he was looking at the house, he had regained his steely control.

Usagi sighed, at the end of her rope "Look, I don't want to have another argument. I just want to go home."

"I'll take you there"

Usagi froze, a warning siren sounding in her mind. "No, thanks."

Mamoru shrugged. "Then I'll just drop you at the agency. It's on my way."

"You're very polite now" Usagi muttered, disgruntled.

"We both overreacted earlier." Mamoru said.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I still find you attractive." He said tightly "But again, some lustful urges are better suppressed"

"I think its best that we not see each other again" Mamoru said quietly, looking at a very silent Usagi. "I admit I was curious before my my curiousity is now satisfied."

Usagi paled then reddened with anger at the last remark. He was seriously warning her off! How could her say that to her! She shouted in her mind. Did he think he was that irresistible?!

"I wasn't even curious to begin with" She gritted out, wanting to slap him silly for his remark.

"Of course I was curious. The last time I saw you, you were five months pregnant and still my wife" he replied.

She tensed. "You didn't want a wife."

"No, I have to confess I didn't. I doubt any teenager wants to be married at that age." He said harshly. "I was no more prepared for that kind of commitment than you… but I tried to deal with the situation-"

"Yes, you were a real hero, weren't you?" Usagi retorted. "You did the honorable thing, you married me! Your mother cried, your father overflowed with sympathy!"

"They were upset!" Mamoru growled.

"Upset! What about me?! What did you think it was like to be treated like a cheap slut who managed to trap you? I wasn't allowed to leave the house as someone might see me! I used to have nightmares about giving birth and then being buried alive in your garden." Usagi said painfully.

"Don't be ridiculous" Mamoru said fiercely.

"You mean your mother didn't tell you about her little fantasy?" she asked. "She was hoping that I would give birth then magically disappear." She shuddered.

Blazing eyes landed on her "You are making me very angry."

She shrugged. "That's how I remember you-Angry"

"During that time, I think I behaved reasonably well."

Usagi looked at him with contempt. "By making the supreme sacrifice of marrying me? You've got to be joking!" She choked on bitter laughter. "You would have done me a favor had you dumped me the minute I told you I'm pregnant."

"What the hell are you so bitter about?!" Mamoru asked fiercely. "You walked out on me, remember! Anyone listening to you would think it happened only last week!"

Usagi tried and failed to swallow as she tried to suppress her emotions. She turned her head away and saw with relief the familiar building of the agency.

"Being civilized isn't easy, is it?" she conceded lightly.

"I did love you" Mamoru said harshly.

As she opened the passenger door, Usagi turned and looked at him incredulously. "Do you think I need or want your lies _now?_"

"Don't let me keep you" Mamoru gritted out cooly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she stepped out of the limousine, she noticed that the agency had already closed. She waited for the limousine to disappear from sight before beginning to walk in the opposite direction towards the bus stop.

She was too caught up with what happened earlier that she didn't notice a figure standing in front of her causing her to bump into the figure.

She looked up with a start to see Seiya standing in front of her.

"Yo." He said.

Usagi smiled at him. "Hey. I thought you already left."

"No, I was waiting for Andrew. We're going to a pub to unwind. Want to come with me?" He smile his best smile.

Usagi sighed. Seiya has been trying to date her for so long that it has become a running joke at the agency.

"I'm sorry Seiya. I just had a very tiring and stressful day. I just want to go home and rest."

"Then Let me take you home." Seiya quickly repied.

Usagi groaned, cursing her luck. "Give up, Seiya. That's not gonna happen."

"Yeah man." Andrew said as he waked to them. "Give up. You've been trying to hook up with Usagi here for a long time its becoming pathetic. Man up, dude." He chuckled slapping the back of poor Seiya. Seiya just glared at Andrew.

Usagi was suddenly filled with guilt at her treatment of Seiya. She knew that the reason why she kept on saying no to Seiya was that he reminded her of Mamoru when he was a teenager. Arrogant and self-confident.

"Anyway, Andrew's here so you guys can go to wherever. I need to catch the bus. See you Monday!" She said.

=Home=

Minako was on the phone when Usagi opened the front door. She waved two minutes at Usagi before going back to her call.

Usagi took of her shoes and jacket before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She rubbed her temple where an ache was beginning. 'This is so not my day'

"You're quiet. Bad day?" Minako asked. Heading to the fridge to get a soda.

"I saw Mamoru today" She said quietly.

The soda she was holding fell to the floor.

"That was my reaction too" She said unsteadily.

"Let's go to the living room, We'll be comfortable there." Minako said quietly.

Usagi couldn't stop once she started talking as if a dam burst and all her emotions flowed out drowning her. She briefly outlined the highlights of the meeting. "And you know what? I also just found out that his father lied to him and told him that I took the money he offered!" She ended fiercely.

Minako bit her lips. "Mamoru knew about that too?"

"He won't believe me when I told him I never accepted the money."

"That's because you're Mom accepted it on your behalf." Minako finally said.

Minako stood and went to get something from behind the picture of Usagi and her mother hanging on the wall. She handed it to Usagi.

Usagi looked at the letter dazedly. "What's this?" She said dumbly.

"You're Mom told me everything before she died. She wants me to give this to you if ever the truth about the money comes out." Minako said quietly.

Usagi slowly opened the letter.

_Honey,_

_ If you're reading this then something must have gone wrong and I'm no longer there beside you. I wish I could hold you right now but I know that you can do anything if you set your mind to it._

_ I asked your friend Minako to give this to you in case you ever need to know about the money Mamoru's father gave me. I accepted the money because I knew that you weren't thinking straight that time. I want to be certain that if ever you or Chibiusa need help, the money is available for you. I'm sorry if this makes you angry but I did this to make sure that your future is secure. I put the money in a swiss bank account. I put the details of the account in the diary I gave you. _

_ When I accepted the money, I didn't tell his father about Chibiusa because I feel that it is up to you to do this once you feel ready._

_ I love you so much and know that I will always be praying for you and your daughter._

_ With all my love,_

_ Mom._

"She took the money" Usagi said dazedly. "He was not lying…"

Minako stayed silent, looking at her friend with sympathy. She looked on as Usagi's face changed from shock to determination.

"I'll give it back." She swore. Minako sighed.

"Ask your daughter how she feels about that. She does after all have her father's blood running in her veins-"

"Don't you think I know that, Mina?" Usagi burst out, running agitated fingers through her hair.

"She's very curious about him." Minako said quietly. Shocking Usagi "She even asked me if I knew her father. She doesn't want to ask you because it makes you upset."

Usagi gasped. "I never lied to her about her father. I've been totally honest with her"

Minako frowned. "I know this is going to be difficult but I think its time you tell Mamoru that he has a daughter."

"Are you out of your mind!" Usagi gasped, shocked.

"Someday, she's going to look for her father and you won't be able to stop her. For her sake, Mamoru should be warned."

Usagi Shook her head. "I can't believe your saying this to me. You know what I've been through!" She said fiercely.

"Do you plan to tell Chibiusa that you saw her father today?" Minako challenged.

There was a gasp from behind them making both women turn around to see a shocked Chibiusa standing frozen by the front door. Then suddenly, it was as if a light turned on inside her. She moved forward, her face filled with excitement. "You saw Dad? You talked to him? Did you tell him about me?" She demanded.

Usagi was stunned by her daughter's excitement. She was shaken with the knowledge that Chibiusa was desperate to be acknowledged by her father.

"No… I'm afraid I didn't" Usagi said quietly.

Chibiusa's face fell with disappointment then filled with anger at her parent. "Just because he didn't want _you _doesn't mean that he might not want to know me!" She condemned with a choked sob.

Usagi went white from shock. Her daughter stared at her in appalled silence before taking off. The front door slamming at her exit.

"Al I've ever done was to protect her from being hurt." She whispered.

Minako hugged her friend. "I think you should let them see each other. You can't protect her by avoiding the issue."

"I guess not…" Usagi whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please read the first chapter.

Dinner was a very somber and awkward affair, even Minako's wit failed to remove the heavy, strained atmosphere between Usagi and Chibiusa.

Later, while Usagi was preparing for bed, she heard a light knock on her door, the door opened to reveal a teary eyed Chibiusa. No words were needed, Usagi just held out her hands and Chibiusa flew into it, sobbing out her apology.

"I didn't mean it, Mom." She sobbed, burying her face on her mother's chest.

Usagi sighed while gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"I know, Honey." She said softly. She slowly prodded and guided her daughter until they were both sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Look at me." She said, placing her hands on both Chibiusa's cheeks and lifting her face so she could look into her eyes.

"I want you to tell me something" she said. Chibiusa nodded.

"Honey, do you want to meet your father?" Usagi asked.

Chibiusa's face showed her conflicting emotions "Not if you don't want me to" she said softly.

Usagi shook her head "Answer me honestly. Do you want to meet your Father?" Usagi repeated her question.

Chibiusa hesitantly nodded her head while a tear fell unchecked down her cheek.

Usagi sighed heavily, standing up and going to the window to look out. Hoping that the scenery outside would offer comfort.

"Mom…"

"It's okay honey. If that's what you want then that's what we'll do." Usagi's voice was steady but her heart was racing with trepidation.

The following morning, Usagi was standing in front of Mamoru's building trying to build enough courage to enter. She was deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice the man she was dreading to see approach her.

Mamoru was just about to enter the building, when he noticed Usagi looking at the front entrance with glazed and haunted look in her eyes that you would think the building has ghost or monsters and not people. A little concerned, he approached her and lightly tapped her shoulders.

What he didn't expect was the scream that escaped her when he did so. He cringed at the sound. "What's wrong with you?!" he snapped.

Usagi placed her hand on her chest, as if to calm its frantic beating. "You startled me." She said. Mamoru released an irritated sigh at this.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

Usagi closed her eyes for a second before squaring her shoulders and looking at Mamoru "I need to talk to you." Mamoru raised an eyebrow before gesturing for her to start walking.

"Well, I have a few minutes to spare, so might as well get this over with." Mamoru said.

Usago stiffened at that remark but refrained from making a remark, choosing instead to mentally review her prepared speech.

When they reached his office, his secretary looked up and started to stand as if to follow him inside his office but Mamoru just waved her back down. "I want you to reschedule my first appointment. I don't want to be disturbed." Mamoru said curtly, his stride never faltering. His secretary merely nodded "yes, sir" and smiled politely at Usagi.

Usagi smiled nervously back at the secretary before following an impatient Mamoru inside his office.

Once inside, Mamoru loosened his tie a little before walking to his desk. Usagi looked around the office admiring the simple yet elegant look of the office.

"Well, how much do you need?" Mamoru asked, startling Usagi. "Excuse me?" She asked, confusion apparent in her expression.

"Look, I don't have much time" Mamoru said impatiently, running a hand though his hair. "You obviously need something from me."

"I don't need your money! It will be a cold day in hell before I ask you for anything!" Usagi snapped, bristling like a cat.

"Well then, what is it?" Mamoru said impatiently.

Usagi gulped 'Well, this is it.' She thought, looking at Mamoru's impatient expression. She opened her bag and took out Chibiusa's picture and birth certificate and placed it on his desk.

Mamoru frowned and picked up the birth certificate. "What's this…" his voice faded as he read through the documents.

"What…" Mamoru again asked in confusion.

"When I was hospitalized that time, I found out that I was carrying twins." Usagi said in a whisper. "Although I lost o-one of them, they were able to save the other one…" At this Mamoru slowly shook his head as if in a daze then slowly looking at Chibiusa's picture. "You lost the baby…" He said, shaking his head dazedly.

"I only lost one of them…" She whispered achingly.

"I know that this must be a shock and an unwanted news and I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for Chibiusa's insistence. I'm not asking you to do anything but meet her. She really wants to meet you and if you could just spare her a few minutes of your time just to appease her curiousity…" Usagi said haltingly at the silent man. She could feel the atmosphere slowly getting colder and wanted to escape.

"I know this is a shock to you so I'll just leave these to you" She said as she inched slowly towards the door. She turned and quickly placed her hand on the door handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mamoru said softly, his expression getting darker by the second.

"I've said what I came here to say." Usagi sqeaked as she opened the door and walked/ran out.

"Come back here" Mamoru yelled at her.

Usagi cringed, thinking that Mamoru must be in deep shock since he wouldn't be doing something as uncool as chasing after her. She cast a fleeting thought towards the secretary who most certainly must be shocked at the sight of her cool boss shouting and running at the hallway. Thankfully, the elevator opened and she swiftly entered and pushed the elevator closed. She sighed in relief as the door closed only to gasp in disbelief as a hand slammed on the door stopping it. The door opened to admit a livid Mamoru.

AN: a cliff hanger. T.T

Hope you enjoyed this. Constructive criticisms only please. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Please read the first chapter for all disclaimers. I don't like repeating myself. So soryy for the long update but I have alot of pleadings to do so I can't really stop working to update. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.

"Come back here" Mamoru yelled at her. Usagi cringed, thinking that Mamoru must be in deep shock since he wouldn't be doing something as uncool as chasing after her. She cast a fleeting thought towards the secretary who most certainly must be shocked at the sight of her cool boss shouting and running at the hallway. Thankfully, the elevator opened and she swiftly entered and pushed the elevator closed. She sighed in relief as the door closed only to gasp in disbelief as a hand slammed on the door stopping it. The door opened to admit a livid Mamoru.

Now given the stressful week she had, what with coming face to face with the man who ripped your heart to shreds, your daughter's fervent wish to meet her father, it is understandable to want to escape, and escape she did.

Under Mamoru's incredulous gaze, Usagi fainted.

Usagi surfaced from her faint very slowly. She focused on Mamoru's dark, tense face as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, He was holding her in his arms, with her head resting against his forearms. Her arms slowly lifted to caress his cheeks as she lost herself in his dark gaze.

Mamoru himself was lost in the blue pools looking at him with head bent slowly as he captured her moist lips. From that first instant of contact, Usagi was electrified. The flick of his tongue exploring the warmth interior of her mouth making her jerk in show and gasp, lightning heat sizzled through her. Her hands came up to clutch at his hair. He crushed her to him and she surrendered.

With a driven groan, Mamoru dragged his mouth from hers and stared down at her with stunned intensity. He snatched a ragged breath before standing up, letting her flop gracelessly back down onto the sofa.

Usagi landed in a mess of inelegantly splayed limbs on the mercifully soft sofa. And with that, everything came back in a flurry. She looked at Mamoru's stiff back.

"How did this happen? You had a miscarriage." Mamoru asked stiffly.

Usagi's heart dropped like a stone on the floor at this. She stood up on wobbly legs, her heart thumping a mile a minute.

"After we split up, I discovered that I had been expecting twins… and although I lost 0-0ne of them." Usagi stammered, a trickle of nervous perspiration running down between her breasts. "I didn't lose the other"

"That's impossible" Mamoru said thickly "you had a miscarriage."

"Chibiusa was born three months after I left Kyoto. I was kept in a hospital right up until her birth in case I lost her too. She was a couple of weeks premature. You see, I wasn't quite as pregnant as everyone assumed I was" she muttered awkwardly in the face of Mamoru's incredulous disbelief. "The doctor got the delivery date wrong because I was bigger than he thought I should be, but that was because I was carrying twins."

"You had a miscarriage" Mamoru said dazedly, a not quite steady hand running through his hair, his voice unsteady. "And if at some point you did give birth to a baby which was premature it could not possibly be mine."

"I didn't lose Chibiusa, I lost her twin" Usagi whispered shakily. "But when I left Kyoto, I didn't know that. What I did know was that you didn't want me or the baby, and once the baby was no longer on the way there was no reason for us to stay married. You couldn't even bring yourself to come and sympathize at the hospital because naturally you couldn't help being relieved that it was all over-"

"What the…" Mamoru breathed unsteadily, his lean hands suddenly clenching into powerful fists.

"And I don't blame you for that…not really." Usagi admitted with innate honesty, her voice taut with the force of her own turbulent emotions. "But I had had enough and the last thing I could have faced was breaking back into all your lives when you thought you were finally rid of me and say Guess what? I'm still pregnant! It was easier to let you go on thinking that that was over and done with, the way you wanted it to be. So I really didn't want to come here and spoil your day-"

"Spoil my day?" Mamoru said with visible difficulty.

Usagi slowly inched her way to the door, careful to keep the glass table between them. " I would never have told you if it were left up to me" she revealed in a jerky undertone as she continued to back away slowly to the door, her anxious gaze locked to his furious face. "I know your shocked and angry and thinking that you must have been cursed when you first met me but please think of all this from Chibiusa's point of view… She would like to meet you-"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" In a sudden movement, Mamoru sprang out of his statue-like stillness and strode after her.

"I've said all that I came here to say." Usagi said, and speeded up her way to the door, wrenching it open and not bothering to look over her shoulder as she walked very fast down the corridor.

"Dammit! Get back here right now!" Mamoru launched at her in a fit of rage, rapidly closing the distance between them.

Usagi sped up, not bothering to try the elevator-no way was she doing that again- heading for the stairs instead. Obviously he was in deep shock, he was in deep shock, otherwise he would not have shouted at her like that. He was in a blaze of fury and that was something Usagi planned to hang around and find out more about. She crashed through the last set of fire exit doors and raced down the flight of stairs.

"I'll drag you up again by the hair if you don't get back here!" Mamoru roared down at her from the flight above.

"I'm running away for your benefit, nit my own" Usagi shouted back breathlessly. "If I don't , you'll say a lot of things that you'll be deeply ashamed of saying in a few hour's time!"

"You bitch!" Mamoru grated as he continued his enraged pursuit.

Usagi blanched. This was not a mood she knew him in—Mamoru in an uncontrollable fury mad all the more dangerous by his lack of practice in expressing such feelings. So he was furious—well, that was no excuse to attack her!

"Watch out! You're going to fall and break your neck!" Mamoru blazed, sounding far too close for comfort. In her attempt to speed up, Usagi missed her footing and lurched forward. She gasped as a powerful hand grasped the collar of her jacket to steady her and haul her back up a safe step. Whirling her around, Mamoru imprisoned her between his body and the wall without noticing that her feet were no longer connected to solid ground.

"God.. How dare you accuse me of being relieved when you lost our baby?" Mamoru thundered down at her, dark eyes splintering with violent anger, his hands anchored to her narrow ribcage to hold her entrapped. "I went on a binge! I got so damned drunk I nearly killed myself! I didn't have the guts to come to the hospital… I was too ashamed to face you! I didn't know what to say when it was too late to say it. 'Sorry' wasn't likely to cover it when our baby was dead!"

As he slowly released her, she slid down the wall again and one of her shoes fell off but Usagi wasn't up to fumbling blindly for it. Keeping herself balance on tiptoe on one side, she gaped up at him, blue eyes wide with astonishment at what he was telling her.

"I showed up three days later and you had gone," Mamoru said unsteadily savage pain and guilt visible in his dark eyes. "My father told me that if I try to find you, he would personally kill me! He said I've caused enough damage. But I didn't listen to him until Rei told me about the money and convinced me that it was what you wanted all along."

"I doubt you needed much persuasion."

"You were gone." Mamoru said again. "You agreed to a divorce without even discussing it with me!"

"But that's what you wanted" Usagi pointed out shakily.

Aggressively taut face shuttered, Mamoru took a step back from her. Her throat was working, her insides churning, but all she could think about was the fierce pain and remorse he had revealed—feelings that she had never once dreamt he might be experiencing in the aftermath of their breakup.

The noisy sound of a door swinging back on its hinges came from above them, followed by the echo of chattering female voices.

"Come back upstairs" Mamoru demanded harshly.

Usagi dug her foot back into her lost shoe and sidled away from him, terrified that she was about to break into tears in front of him. She didn't think she could cope with any more.

"I'll call you…t-tomorrow." Usagi stammered thickly, holding the handrail tightly as she immediately began to head downwards again.

Mamoru ground out a muffled curse as the footsteps above grew louder and closer. Usagi took advantage of the approaching company to escape, tears blinding her as she reached the last flight of stairs. The heel of one of her shoes got caught on the edge of a step and she fell heavily . Slowly, painfully she breathed in deep, picked herself up, and limped out of the building ignoring the curious stares of the people around her.

She caught a taxi back to the agency. Using the rear entrance from the carpark, she limped into the break room hoping fervently that it was empty. Luck finally caught up to her as no one was using the room. She limped inside and collapsed down on an armchair, rubbing her abused hips and utterly drained.

She asked herself why she was so devastated with the knowledge that Mamoru was too ashamed to face her after the miscarriage. That he had gotten drunk, been ripped apart by guilt and unable to cope with either her feelings or his own. She had been shattered by the realization that her image of Mamoru had been trapped in a time warp. At seventeen, she had looked up to him, depended on him, viewed him as an experienced and strong adult in comparison to herself. It never occurred to he that Mamoru might have weaknesses of his own. Only now did she think that during that time, he was only six years older that Chibiusa is now, beneath that cool from he was only a kid too.

Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. Usagi pressed unsteady hands to wipe her wet cheeks. Telling Mamoru about Chibiusa somehow brought all those painful feelings back. But that was in the past, she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and set about making herself presentable.

Her phone was ringing when she reached her desk. She answered the phone as she sat down.

"Usagi?"

Her heart rocked violently against her chest. Mamoru. "What do you want?" she whispered.

"You. now" Mamoru spelled out tersely. "I'm in the coffee shop across your office. You have five minutes to get here." The line went dead. Usagi stood up, very pale, and reached for her bag again.

Mamoru was in the dark corner of the shop. As she walked towards him, he stood up and looked at her with cold eyes, his body taut with sizzling tension.

"I promised I'd ring you tomorrow" Usagi reminded him defensively.

"I want to meet my daughter and I am not prepared to wait for your convenience" Mamoru gritted out.

"She's at school"

"Where"

Usagi looked at him in appalled understanding. "You can't go there-"

"What time does she get out?" Mamoru all but growled at her.

"You're not thinking straight!" Usagi protested. "She didn't een know I came to see you today."

His eyes flared. "God! You should be locked up. You breeze into the bank after thirteen years of silence to tell me I have a daughter then you walk out again and tell me _I'm _not thinking straight?! What kind of a woman are you?"

The kind of woman who had not enjoyed being forced to break the same 'bad news' twice in one lifetime, she thought..

"I still can't accept that you've done this to me." Mamoru confessed with barely suppressed savagery, driving not quite steady fingers through his hair. "That you could be so bitter as to hide the birth of our child from me-"

"I wasn't bitter!" Usagi protested. "I thought I was doing you a favor"

Mamoru looked at her incredulously. "A favour?!"

"I believed you would be happier not knowing." She admitted.

"_Happier…?_"

"Obviously I was wrong." Usagi conceded in a rush. "I wish you would stop looking at me like that…like I'm crazy or something… I never had the slightest idea that you would like this about it!"

Chilling dark eyes looked at her. "It was a despicable act. Whatever mistakes I made I did not deserve to be kept in the dark of my daughter's existence. We were still married when she was born. Your silence is inexcusable-"

"Maybe I could take this kind of talk better if you had once shown the slightest hint of interest or concern for your child _before_ she was born!" Usagi said shakily.

"I showed my concern by marrying you. I did not once suggest any other means of dealing with our problem. Nor, you might remember, did my family" Mamoru reminded her coldly.

"But you still didn't want the baby" Usagi cried out.

Mamoru looked at her derisively, "Why else did I marry you if not for our child's sake?"

Usagi snatched in a shaken breath, stunned by the effect of that one simple question.

"I think I need a little more time to come to terms with this before I meet my daughter." Having reluctantly made that decision from between clenched teeth, Mamoru thrust his glass away. "Keep Chibiusa home on Wednesday. I'll call around noon. I'll take her out somewhere. At this moment" he said with icy conviction, "I have nothing more to say to you."

"You'll need the address"

Once the address was written, Mamoru stood up. "If this is the last thing I do in this lifetime, I will punish you for this," he swore under his breath. Usagi was left alone with two untouched cups of coffee. Her knees were knocking together under the table. Guilt and bewilderment were tearing her apart. Mamoru was outraged by what she had done. And she was in shock. Mamoru who had once leapt in where angels feared to tread was backing off for two days to take stock of the situation. Why did that frighten her even more?

Author notes: I'll try to update faster. Emphasis on the word TRY.


End file.
